The Drawer Section of Doom!
by Hikaru-Star666
Summary: This story is from my other penname but it goes here better. Please enjoy my story as i worked very hard to write chappie 1. Working on Chapter 2 right now. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth. Yami Setsuko: What was that? I did not hear you. I DO NOT OWN RAYEARTH!!!! There! Are you happy? Yami Setsuko: OK Hika_Star! You don't have to yell^__^ *Sweatdrop* Well, we should get on with the story, Hitoshi. YH: You are so right. Have I ever been wrong? YH: Well there was that one time where- *Claps hand over Hitoshi's mouth* OKAY! They don't need to hear that! Alright! Here we go!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
BURP! "Whoa! That was a good one Lantis!" "Yeah well, mine was better." "Ummmmm Lantis? That was yours." "Oh yeah!" ^__^ It was a very boring day in Cephiro and Ferio was having a burping contest with Lantis. Lantis was winning, like he usually did. Hikaru said that burping was his only talent. Unnoticed, Hikaru and Fuu slipped into the room just as Ferio started burping the ABC's. "Ewwwwww! Ferio! That is absolutely disgusting!" "Ohayou (Good Morning) Fuu!"*Still burping* Hikaru looked at Lantis. "You don't partake in these childish games anymore do you, Lantie?" *Burping* "Nope! 'Corse not!" "Ewwwwww! Lantis! You're coming with me!" "Where to?" "The alligator pit!" "What's an alligator?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: The Cephirians didn't have normal animals so they don't know any earth animals in this story. Have fun with the rest! I may be checking in now and then to explain stuff^__^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Yo mamma!" "Don't talk about my mom!" T__T Hikaru grabbed Lantis and dragged him out the room. Ferio sat down next to Fuu. "Do you really think my burping's gross?" Before Fuu could answer, Ascot came running in. "Hayai! (Quick) You've gotta help me! Umi's on the warpath!" "Why?" "Well, I think it's because I didn't cook her bacon right." "Shame on you, Ascot! Not cooking a pregnant woman's bacon ri- Whoops! Would you look at the time! Got to go! Come on Fuu!" He grabbed Fuu and dragged her out the back exit just as Umi came storming into the room. "You big baby!" Ascot called after Ferio's retreating back. "Wait 'til it's your turn! Oh, hi Umi! What's up?" "You know very well 'what's up!' You didn't cook my bacon the right texture! Now I'm going to be ijiwaru (cranky) all day!" "So what else is new?" Ascot muttered under his breath. "I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!" At that moment, Lantis and Hikaru came back, Lantis looking like a disobedient puppy after being punished. "Fuu! Ferio! We're ba- Oh! Umi! Ummm. I didn't expect you to be here! Sorry we can't stick around but Lantis and I have to, uh, wash the dog!" "What's a dog?" "Lantis." Ascot snorted. "Come on Umi! I'll go make you more bacon." "Ano (Well). Okay!" The next day, Umi was talking to Ascot when suddenly she froze. "Hayai! (Quick) Ascot! The baby's coming! Go get Caldina!" Ascot yelped and ran out of the castle screaming. Luckily, the first person he ran into was Hikaru, who was hitting Lantis on the head with the hilt of her sword. "Hey Ascot! What's up? And what are you screaming about?" "Umi. Umi.!" "Okay, Umi. What about Umi?" "Baby!" Ascot breathed in. "Umi is about to have the baby!" Hikaru's eyes widened. "We have to go get Caldina!" The three of them ran off to get Caldina. (Well, staggered off in Lantis' case, still dazed from being smacked) They found her in the garden. Ascot reached her first. "Caldina, Umi is having the baby!" "Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" Five hours later, baby Aero (pronounced "arrow") was born, kicking and screaming. Umi passed out. Ascot started dancing. "I'm a daddy!" O__O "Wow." Hikaru stared at him. Then Ascot froze. He looked over at Umi. "Umi? Your baby wants you." No answer. "I've got bacon!" Umi sat bolt upright. "Where?" Everyone burst out laughing, except Umi, who had no idea what was going on. A couple of months later, everyone was out patrolling the land outside of the castle. Hikaru and Lantis went off in their section. The other pairings were Fuu/Ferio, Clef/Presea, Lafarga/Caldina, Ascot was by himself because Umi was taking care of Aero. About half way through, they all heard Hikaru scream. Then a few minutes later, the whole group met. Lantis was carrying Hikaru in his arms. No one missed the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Ascot patted Lantis on the back. "Congratulations, Lantis! You just ended your world!" Ferio laughed and said, "I'm going to tell Umi you said that!" "Kuso!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N: That means Crap! Teehee! Crap, Crap, Crap, Crap! Fun Word!! YH: O__O You're freakin me out! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That is when they all heard Aero start crying. Lantis sighed. "Ascot, did you leave one of your pictures out? I told you they would scare the baby!" Ascot glared at him. Then he summoned a purple monkey type thing. "Don't kill or maim him. Just play a little." After saying this to the monkey thing, he ran toward the castle. Hikaru woke up suddenly and saw Lantis fighting the monkey, and not doing a very good job. "Oh no! You are not killing him until after we're married! Fire Arrow!" The giant flaming arrow went straight towards the monkey but he un-summoned himself. "Wow Hikaru! You saved me!" "Well, it was only a one time thing." "Was not!" "Yeah, I guess you're right. I do have to save your butt a lot, don't I?" "Oh shut up!" I only will if-" She was cut off as Lantis grabbed her and kissed her. "You read my mind." O__O "Did you read my mind?" Lantis shifted his eyes in mock nervousness. "Maybe!" "Come on. It's getting late." "Leave it to Clef to break up a fun discovery!" On the way back to the castle, they made plans for the wedding. "When should it be?" "The Wednesday after next." "Hikaru, that's my birthday." I know! I didn't really want to buy you anything so this works out perfectly." "Wow! I get a maid- I mean a wife for my birthday!" "Oh that was so funny I forgot how to laugh." "Well let me show you!" With that comment, he tackled her and started tickling her. Clef stared at them. "Just leave them. If they want to be joke bait for Hikaru's stupid alter-ego, Nova, let them." "Wait! We're coming" Hikaru shoved Lantis off of her and ran after the others. Lantis scrambled to his feet and chased after them. As they walked back, Ferio noticed Fuu staring at Hikaru's ring. He tried to hug her, but she pulled away and kept walking.  
The next day, the castle was bustling with preparation for the wedding. Hikaru was making a guest list with Lantis. "I guess I'll have to invite Nova. She is my evil alter-ego." "Did someone mention evil?" Nova walked through the doorway. "Don't you have a poor, defenseless creature to disembowel?" "Lantis, that sounds fun! Hikaru, doesn't that sound like fun?" "No, Nova, it doesn't." Nova grinned. "So, you're getting married are you? Well, it's about time I had a 'brother-in-law.' So where's my invite?" "Where's my gift?" "Jeez, Hika! You and Nova do think alike! Here's you're invitation." "Oh, well, gotta go get a gift!" She went away muttering, "Should I get the stink bomb or the exploding underwear? Hmmmmmm." ~__~ "Right then. Any who, Lantis, do you know who else to invite? Oh wait! You're not popular so you don't know anyone I don't know!" ^__^ "Har, Har, Hikaru!" They decided to take a lunch break. "Pu?" "Oh! Hi Mokona! Here's your invite to my wedding!" "Awwwww. Hika! Do we have to?" *Menacingly* "Puuuuuuuuu.." "Alright, calm down! 


End file.
